Et si ils s'étaient rencontrés avant
by Florinoir
Summary: Titre bateau mais en gros, un jeune yakusa en mauvaise posture et un gamin téméraire... Bah ouais, les jeun's apprennent pas vite Asami!


Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et si ils s'étaient rencontrés avant...

/Akihito/Wow.Original.

Ta mouille...

Genre: yaoi, légère UA, attention aux insultes, je penses pas vraiment OOC...

Source: Viewfinder

Disclamer: Akihito et Asami sont pas à moi... Heureusement, sinon ils seraient pas aussi beau!!

Notes: Alors, si dans le manga Asami a trente-cinq ans et Akihito, vingt-trois( on va dire trente-sept et vingt-cinq, comme ça va faire un moment que ça dure...), au début de la fic, ça donne un Aki de douze ans et un Asami deeee: vingt-quatre ans!!...Normalement... Ah, je pars du principe qu'Akihito se teint les tifs donc... Autre chose, j'ai lu une fic anglaise ou Asami rencontrait un chibi Aki de six ans qui l'aidait; alors j'avais eu l'idée avant de lire la fic que cela soit dit!! mais, la fikeuse m'a donné l'idée du petit souvenir qu'Asami gardait de la rencontre! Dans la fic, il s'agissait d'une petite serviette blanche... Autre chose, Akihito n'est pas orphelin, mais il est dit que c'était un môme à problèmes donc... Il traîne dans les rues mal fréquentées!

Et ah, oui, MIB, c'est Men In Black, le film avec Will Smith et Tommy Lee Jones... Les gars costard-cravates-lunettes de soleils!Valà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

Il finit son chargeur et se décala aussi vite que possible avec sa jambe blessée. Aucuns coups de feu ne lui parvint.

Il s'autorisa une petite pause, pêchant le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon. Sa veste garrotait son avant-bras droit, sa chemise auparavant immaculée était parsemées de tâches pourpres.

Le jeune homme tira une bouffée, laissant la nicotine envahir ses sens, calmer ses nerfs. Il posa son regard froid sur le mur en face de lui. Il avait un petit répis, assez pour changer d'endroit, le temps de reflechir plus longuement à la stratégie qui le tirerait de là. S'appuyant contre les briques, il s'enfonça dans le dédale de ruelles.

Il était fatigué mais gardait encore toute sa lucidité. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était critique mais guère insurmontable. Son éducation, le pouvoir qu'il demandait l'avait formé à cela. Il n'avait pas été surprit outre mesure par le guet-appent, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie en lui permettant de réagir immédiatement. Il estimait que les trois-quart de ses opposants étaient hors-circuits.

Les sens en alerte, il continua sa progression, se focalisant sur son but; si il s'en sortait, sa candidature à la tête du clan n'en serait que plus logique aux yeux des yakusas. Somme toute, il ne s'agissait que d'un test à passer parmis tant d'autres...

Il laissa un fin sourire ourler ses lèvres, l'éclat ambre de ses pupilles n'en devenant que plus féral.

Un test qu'il _allait_ passer. Asami Ryuichi était fait du bois des leaders, de ceux qui dûrent, et il le savait parfaitement.

Dommage pour ceux qui en doutaient... Il allait se faire un _plaisir _de leur rappeler qui il était...

Il se tendit, aux aguets. Des cris, des ordres.

_Ils se resaisissent plus vite que prévu..._

Il pensa à son dernier chargeur vide et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Trouver un abri relativement sûr était la priorité; il s'occuperait des traîtres plus tard...

Il capta un mouvement et se retourna, ignorant la douleur, jambe tendue frappant un bras armé. Sans laisser le temps à son agresseur de recouvrir, il attrappa le couteau dans le petit étui autour de son bras et le projeta vers la gorge. L'homme de main évita de justesse le jet, gagnant une cicatrice sur la jour au passage. Il se jeta sur lui et les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol crasseux.

Asami était redoutable au corps à corps mais dans son état, un autre yakuza bien entraîné pouvait avoir le dessus. Conscient de cela, il frappa aux endroits les plus sensibles, économisant ses gestes. Malheureusement, il ne put retenir son assaillant lorqu'il roula vers l'arme laissée abandonnée.

_Merde._

Il serra les dents, rageur, ne pouvant croire que c'était la fin et ne trouvant pourtant aucunes solutions pour empêcher l'autre de tirer...

_-_ BAAANZZZZAAAïï le moche!!!!

... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri enfantin résonne, pétrifiant les deux adversaires et permettant à quelque chose de tomber sur le yakusa le tenant en joue sans se faire tirer dessus.

Les deux silhouettes finirent leur course dans le mur, la plus imposante tête la première avec un craquement sinistre. Elle s'effondra sans faire d'autre mouvement.

La plus petite se releva d'un bond, se frottant la tête.

_-_ Chier, encore un peu et c'était moi!!!

Puis se tournant vers Asami.

_-_ Hey, ça va?! Moins une avant que ce gros tas "MIB" vous shoote m'sieur!!

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, fixant le gamin à l'air concerné devant lui. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, grimaçant légèrement en mettant du poid sur sa jambe blessée. Il soupçonnait de s'être félé une ou deux côte durant l'empoignade...

_-_ Qu...

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps en entendant des cris se rapprochant. Asami siffla un juron et se détourna promptement; pas le moment de s'occuper du gosse, il devait...

Une main saisit la sienne - de son bras non blessé- et le tira.

_-_ J'connaîs le coin, suivez-moi!

N'ayant pas le temps de trop y reflechir et décidant d'y aller à l'instinct, Asami plissa des yeux mais se laissa guider par l'enfant. Il l'entraîna dans le dédale, tournant et bifurquant sans hésitation, les éloignant parfois in extremis des voix des poursuivants. Finalement le gamin lui lâcha la main, escalada rapidement une grille, atterrit souplement de l'autre côté et trifouilla le loquet jusqu'à ouvrir le portail, faisant signe à Asami d'entrer. Ils passèrent une petite cour ravagée par les mauvaises herbes et les ordures avant de pénetrer dans un batiment décrépit par la porte défoncé.

_-_ C'est un squatt mais les flics les ont dégagés y a pas longtemps donc normalement c'est ok... Les "MIB" devraient pas nous dénicher ici!

Le gosse lui fit un grand sourire, accroupit en face de lui. Asami le détailla; douze ou treize ans, fin, les traîts délicats mais énergiques, de grands yeux bruns clairs sur lesquels tombaient quelques mèches d'une chevelure noire désordonnée. Un large sweet à capuche sur un large short de basketteur montrant de longues jambes égratinées et des baskets. Il vit le gosse plisser le front lors de son examination, se tremousser un peu puis lever le menton, lui rendant la pareille, défiant.

Asami haussa un sourcil, contenant un sourire amusé; peu de gens arrivaient à soutenir son regard et ce gringalet...

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils en voyant l'expression du gamin passer de la défiance à l'inquiétude et retint un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vint s'accroupir à quelques centimètres de lui.

_-_ Ben merde alors, vous saignez pas mal...

Il se mordit la lèvre puis passa son sweet par dessus sa tête, entreprenant de le nouer autour de la jambe d'Asami qui plissa le regard.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je m'en tirerais.Rentre chez toi.

_-_ Y' pisse le sang et il s'la joue... Marmonna le gosse en serrant le neud, sans moi, vous s'riez clamsé, vous savez?

Asami serra les dents. Petit emmerdeur... Il voulait un médaille?

_-_ Rentre chez toi. Répéta-t-il, cette fois plus durement.

Le gamin capta son regard et déglutit, effrayé. Puis, semblant retrouver contenance, retourna un regard furibond au jeune homme.

_-_ Ok m'sieur ingratitude, je dégage!! Faites vous buter, saignez à mort, c'est plus mon problème!! Tsss, voilà quand on essaie d'être sympa tiens!!

Il se redressa, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas pressés, serrant les poings en marmonnant des imprécations.

... Et malgrès lui Asami se prit à le héler.

_-_ ...Hey.

Le môme tourna vers lui ses yeux brillant de colère, le faisant sourire, encore une fois malgrès lui. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce gosse, son impertinance, son courage tenant plus de la stupidité...

_Un petit fauve..._

_-_ ... Merci pour le coup de main gamin...

Le regard se rétrécit.

_-_ Coup de main tu parles!! J'vous ais sauvé la mise!! J'te jure!! Vous m'en d'vrez une, _si_ vous vous en sortez vivant!!

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il partit.

Asami attendit que le bruit des pas s'estompe totalement avant de prendre une cigarette.

En en tirant la première bouffée, il se rendit compte qu'il gardait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ ... Si je m'en sors vivant hein...

Il laissa echapper un petit rire.

_Serait-ce un autre défi..?_

Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu l'implication du challenge dans la voix du gosse, de l'avoir dicerné dans les yeux fiers.

Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il y donnait une certaine importance...

* * *

_**Treize ans plus tard, Tokyo.**_

_-_ Bordeeel Asami tu peux pas te permettre de m'enlever en plein milieu d'un boulot!! Rageait toujours Akihito même après la nuit de plaisirs qu'ils avaient partagé.

Le yakusa tira sur sa cigarette, le fixant calmement en train de tempêter alors que le photographe enfilait son tee-shirt, le regard lui jetant des flammes. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'habillait étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui mais bon...

_-_ ...Et tu sais _combien_ tu m'as fais perdre avec tes conneries?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte _évidemment_ qu'il le sait et il s'en _fout_ !! Bâtard!!

_-_ Je te paierais la différence...

Akihito s'étrangla presque de rage.

_-_ JE SUIS PAS TA PUTAIN!!!! CONNARD!! SAL... Huuuuummmpphh!!!

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, membres emmélés et Asami transforma de nouveau les protestations furieuses du jeune homme en gémissements et begaiements jusqu'à ce que les deux obtiennent satisfaction.

Ils se releva, reprit une cigarette, laissant Takaba étalé en sueur sur les draps, reprennant son souffle. Avec cette session, peut-être que le gamin se calmerait enf...

_-_ ... C'était... Un tour...nant...de ma...carrière...enfoiré!!

Et bien, autant pour ça...

Asami tourna un regard froid vers son amant.

_-_ Arrête un peu de pleurnicher, tu auras d'autres occasions qui t'attendront.Moi, je n'attend pas. Fin de la discution. Allons prendre une douche.

_-_ Putain de pervers!!Je vais nulle part avec toi!!Je...HEY!! ASAMI REPOSE-MOI PAR TERRE!!HEEYY!!BÂTAAAAAAAAARD!!!

Beauuucoup plus tard, Asami et Akihito se rhabillèrent et le yakusa conduisit le jeune homme à son bureau, voulant lui confier un petit boulot en guise de compensation. Le jeune homme marmonnait toujours dans sa barbe mais s'était calmé à l'idée d'un nouveau scoop. Le yakusa lui donna les informations nécessaires. Akihito les nota et Asami ne s'occupa plus de son amant, s'absorbant dans ses papiers.

_-_ ...Me demande pourquoi tu gardes cette loque dans ton _siiiii_ magnifique bureau...

Il leva les yeux et vit le photographe observer le vieux vêtement qu'il gardait accroché derrière la porte.

_-_ Marrant, il me dit quelque chose ce vieux sweet... M'enfin... Un trophée de tes exploits de brute à l'école primaire?

_-_ ... Tu peux partir.

_-_ Ouais ouais... Au plaisir de se voir le plus tard possible, salaud de yakusa!!

La porte claqua et Asami se relaxa dans son siège, savourant le silence. Son regard se posa sur le vieux sweet tâché et son visage prit une expression amusée.

_-_ Ce gamin... Vraiment aucune mémoire...

OWARI!


End file.
